


Forest

by 107thInfantry



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Oneshot, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: Spider-Man swung lazily from pine tree from pine tree. Light filtered down from the canopy like drops of the sweetest lemonade. A wind whipped through his hair when he hit the top of his arcing swing and emerged from under the tree cover. For a split second, he could see rolling mountains and a bright blue sky.Just a oneshot with some pretty imagery and a sweet Peter and Deadpool.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Kudos: 5





	Forest

Spider-Man swung lazily from pine tree from pine tree. Light filtered down from the canopy like drops of the sweetest lemonade. A wind whipped through his hair when he hit the top of his arcing swing and emerged from under the tree cover. For a split second, he could see rolling mountains and a bright blue sky. 

“Deadpool!” Peter called out as he swung. 

He felt a bit guilty enjoying looking for the mass murderer. Still, when he saw a group of deer below him, he couldn’t help but smile. They were giddy with the slight bite of cold in the air. When they saw him, they broke out in a full run, but for a moment, he had seen a private side of their lives. He had seen them in a happy half paced run that had so many unnecessary leaps it should have been embarrassing.

Peter did a mid air flip and caught himself just above the pine tree covered forest floor. He inspected it before dropping himself all the way onto the ground.

“What’s up, baby boy?” said a sing song voice from above.

Peter looked up to see Deadpool in the crook of an old oak tree surrounded by pines. Some branches above him had been tied back to give him access to the golden sunlight Peter had so enjoyed on the way here.

“You’re near a SHIELD base. I’ve been sent to clear you out!”

“Awe. Come on up here with me for a bit. Then I’ll leave. Pinky promise.” Deadpool held out his pinky.

Spidey didn’t know what made him do it. Maybe it was the heady atmosphere or the smirk on Deadpool’s face, but he climbed up the tree. 

“Not a word, Deadpool.” Peter climbed up into the cradle of the tree’s branches and lay on one a few feet from where Deadpool was. He stared up at the dark green leaves and the dappling of blue above him. The sun warmed his face even under his mask.

After a few moments of feeling the rough bark below him and enjoying the smells of pine and summer in the air, Peter spoke. “Why’d you come here?”

“Figured you needed a break. It’s pretty and low risk enough they’d send you instead of another Avenger.”

A bird began whistling in the distance. Peter let its trill fill his brain. 

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I just wanted an excuse to make a happy little forest story. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
